


The Daughters of Thranduil meet the Sons of Elrond

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This takes place when the last elves of Ennor (Arda/Middle Earth) moved to Eryn Lasgalen as the last Elven Realm standing. This includes Celeborn and his grandsons, Elladan and Elrohir. There they meet the unspoiled daughters of Thranduil and Ningloril, who will need all their patience and love to overcome the years of injury and hurt the brothers have suffered over the centuries.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	The Daughters of Thranduil meet the Sons of Elrond

Amarthanel and Emerthenil were the eldest daughters of King Thranduil and Ningloril. Ammie and Emmie they were called and they were identical twins. They had the golden hair of their father and the blue-green eyes of their mother and when they had been young they had been quite a handful, even for their parents! And their parents were ainu! They knew they had been willful. They were just curious and didn’t like the word ‘NO!’ and took it as a challenge to work their way around that word.

 

They never outright disobeyed anyone, but they had been very good at stretching rules and finding loopholes. Unbeknownst to them, their older brother had been a lot like them and that meant their adar already had plenty of practice in thinking of every contingency they might think of to break the rules. They could also do a number of things uncommon to the eldar, until their parents found out and bound their gifts. Again and again.

 

They eventually grew out of their willful stage and at around fifty years of age had found they loved to carve wood. And they were both gifted at it though their styles were vastly different. While Ammie enjoyed carving scenes from nature, so lifelike a hart looked ready to leap, the birds to take flight and the trees almost seemed to sway in the breeze. While Emmie was a master of design. Her filigree privacy screens with their scrolling edges adorned every room, her window shutters with their swirling designs to her intricate carving patterns so small and precise they were unrivaled. Every wardrobe had either Ammie’s woodland images or Emmie’s intricate patterns, for both their work was eagerly sought after and they enjoyed the working of it.

 

When they were seventy years of age their parents brought forth their brothers, Tamchon and Camben, or as their parents called them, Tam and Cam. Ammie and Emmie thought they were adorable and loved them instantly. They could tell these two would be different. From the moment they were born they had a serious and solemn look in their eyes that made them seem far older than they were. Their naneth understood them and she cherished them. Their adar seemed to find them strange, though he loved them dearly.

 

Over the years they had learned they had an older brother and sister, but they were in Aman and it would be a long time before they met them. They also learned that one day they too, would be leaving Ennor to sail to Aman. It is one reason they always felt like they were waiting for something and why they had never become too attached to the Halls or their home in Eryn Lasgalen. They knew one day they would have to leave it. It left them feeling adrift and caused their mother distress, for she felt the unrest within her daughters. But Glori had foreseen an event that would occur and somewhat settle her girls for a bit before their life in Ennor would see upheaval and she took comfort from that.

 

********************************

 

Some thirty years later, the Century Celebration for Ammie and Emmie was approaching and neither were really all that excited about it. They knew it was a tradition of the Woodland Realm, but they couldn’t say they were looking forward to it. They weren’t like other ellyth who were excited about gowns, jewelry and feasts. The only passion they had was their wood carving and they were often scolded for their stained hands and mussed dresses. They often didn’t wear proper dresses at all, but rather the tunic and leggings of ellon, much to their adar’s chagrin. 

 

After Thranduil had expressed his desire to see them in gowns they had determined to come to a compromise with their beloved adar. As grown ellyth they were uncommonly beautiful and he didn't understand their reluctance to show off how radiant they actually were, though he loved their lack of conceit. But, to please him, they designed something they found practical and the style seemed to take off like wildfire within the entire realm. They had created a split skirt tunic styled dress by taking one of their adars old tunics and playing with it.

 

Their adar was seven feet tall now and his tunics, while fitting him mid-thigh, hung mid-calf on them, for while they were tall, they were nowhere near as tall as either of their parents, being around six feet tall. They styled it so that it was attractive, fitting them at the bodice and waist and belled out at their hips. They also split it up the front, back and up the sides so that it had four panels that slit to their hips but draped in such a way as to conceal the slits and moved easily with their movements, and they wore breeches or leggings underneath. The overall effect was feminine, attractive and practical and the silvan ellyth especially took to wearing them.

 

They were currently working at some small carvings that weren’t too messy, near the hearth in their family room, while their naneth played the harp. Tam and Cam were on the floor playing one of their strategy games and Galion and Wendil were chatting by the window. Their Uncle Thúl was sitting with their naneth and the two seemed to be mind-chatting while she played.

 

Suddenly their adar entered and he looked panicked. He looked at all of them and said, “We may have a slight problem.” he began, and then, “I have just been informed that over three thousand people are making their way here. They will arrive in less than two hours.” he concluded with an anxious look upon his face.

 

“How is this a problem, My One?” Glori asked, “Where you not expecting them?”

 

“I didn’t know there would be so many and I don’t know if we are adequately provisioned to accommodate them all.” Thranduil replied a bit helplessly. He’d been king for over an Age, but had found that he needed his Glori’s council if for naught else than to ease him. He often wondered how he had gotten along so long without her.

 

“Do you mean you don’t know if you have enough to feed them when they arrive, Ada?” Ammie inquired.

 

“Well, yes. I am sure we have the means to place them all where ever they wish to go, eventually, but when they arrive they will be hungry and tired.” her adar replied.

 

“But we have plenty of food, Ada!” exclaimed Emmie, “All the food for our Century Feast, right Ammie?” looking towards her sister who was nodding vigorously.

 

“Yes Ada! It’s all here and we will help to prepare it!” Ammie began, “And all the tables have been set up in the Feasting Area, have they not? Between there and the Great Dining Hall, would that not accommodate everyone?” she concluded with a beaming smile.

 

“It might be easier if we fed them all in the Great Dining Hall so we don’t strain the staff.” Thranduil said musingly.

 

“And they can sleep in the Halls until they get settled. We have many empty suites from all the families who have left over the years, do we not? We haven’t taken the furniture out of the rooms or anything have we?” Emmie asked.

 

Glori got up to put her hand upon her husband’s arm knowing he was overcome with the generosity his daughters were displaying. He laid his hand upon hers and just smiled at her.

 

“Are you sure about this, my daughters? Your Century Celebration only comes once.” Thranduil gently asked his girls.

 

“We know it is important to you and naneth, Ada. But is it not just a party? There are those that are coming to us in need and I....I mean, _We,”_ She amended at her twin’s pointed glance, “We think this is more important than a party.” Ammie concluded, her sister nodding in agreement.

 

“Aye, they have given up their homes to come to us. That must be a sore loss to them. Shouldn’t we show them that home is where their people are? That we are their home?” Emmie posed.

 

Tam and Cam exchanged a glance and looked on solemnly, they would do whatever they could to help.

 

“Oh, I’m so proud of you, my darling daughters! Father Eru will not forget your generosity, my precious ones.” their mother gliding over to them to give them great scrunches, which they returned.

 

She straightened and spun around to her husband, “My One? Command us!”

 

“Right. Alright, then. Let us do this. We’ll make for the kitchens. Thúl? You’re with us. Everybody else help the kitchen staff to make the Great Hall ready and place the food we will prepare.” Thranduil smiled, “Let us go then, my beloved family!”

 

**********************

 

Four hours later with the help of their parents gifts they were all settled and enjoying a makeshift feast to welcome all those who were probably the last eldar in all of Ennor, except those in the Havens and they couldn’t number but several hundred.

 

Ammie and Emmie had noticed the ellyn who were the grandsons of a cousin of their adars. They figured that made them kin, somehow, but they both found they hoped they weren’t close kin. For while they looked weary and stretched thin, like they were on the verge of fading, they were still the most striking ellyn they had ever seen in their lives. Their hair was black, they had grey eyes and they were beautiful! It was odd, they looked nothing at all like their daeradar!

 

The sisters exchanged a glance and came to an understanding. _These!_

 

They missed the shared glance between their parents or their adar facepalming at the table in his distress.

 

As they all retired to the family room they did what they always did and the kinsmen seemed almost overcome. Ammie and Emmie wondered how long it had been since they’d just had a quiet night with kin?

 

Thranduil leaned over to his kinsmen and gently placed a hand on his arm, “All will be well Celeborn, you will see. You are family. My family. You are home now.” he said gently. And Celeborn had to cover his eyes with his hand as he was suddenly overcome with emotion. Taking a deep breath he took a strong pull on his wine. “Thank you, Thranduil. I can honestly say I am glad, very glad indeed, to be here.”

 

“We are too.” the sons of Elrond said in unison and then both blushed to their ear-tips when they noticed the daughters of Thranduil exchanging an amused glance.

 

********************

 

Elladan and Elrohir had a reputation to uphold and they liked that they could fool people who saw them. It had annoyed them when they were young, but they’d quickly learned to use it as an asset. Now they were in the Halls of Thranduil and they found there were two sets of identical twins who looked alike every bit as much as they did. But these twins didn’t seem to know how to play!

 

They had tried to engage the ellyn, who were adolescents and temp them into playing tricks on their parents, sisters or their lessons master, but the young twins had politely declined and went back to their studies. Elladan and Elrohir were flumixed. They looked so much like their adar it was spooky and yet they didn’t have a mischievous bone in their bodies.

 

They knew from their time with Legolas, who was a master prankster himself, that Thranduil had been a known prankster in his youth, though it seemed it was something he had tried to hide as king. But there had been too many in the Halls who had known him as an elfling and young ellon that stories had still gotten around. Especially since a lot of his mischief had happened right there in the Halls when his adar, Oropher had been king!

 

They knew for instance that the very storerooms that Thranduil had locked the dwarves in, some four hundred years before, had bars on them installed by Oropher to keep Thranduil, Galion and Legolas’ mother-in-honor, Merilwen out of when they had used to pilfer from them in their youth.

 

They had then decided to prank the ellyth with their old trick of pretending to be the other. So Elladan had gone to chat up Emmie and pretend to be Elrohir. He came back with an odd look upon his face.

 

“So what happened, Dan?” Elrohir asked.

 

“She knew who I was. She wasn’t fooled for an instant!” Elladan said incredulously.

 

“Is that good or bad?” Elrohir asked, disturbed.

 

“I don’t know. This has never happened before. Usually people need to get to know us first before they can tell us apart. But Roh, she knew!” Elladan exclaimed

 

“And do we know which ones they are?” Elrohir asked

 

“Yes. I think so. I can tell when I look in their eyes which one I’m talking to. What do you think that means?” Elladan asked

 

“I think I know, but I’m not ready to say yet!” Elrohir said, clearly disturbed.

 

***********************

 

It had been several months since the grandsons of Celeborn had arrived and they looked newly made in that short time. If anything, they were even more robust and beautiful to Ammie and Emmie than when they had first arrived. The ellyth knew they were a lot older than they. Three thousand one hundred and twelve years older, in fact.

 

But there was something disturbingly childish about them. It was like they were never serious about anything and must always be the tease and play childish pranks. They seemed to find it fun to tease Ammie and Emmie and the ellyth decided that they had perhaps been mistaken with finding the ellyn charming. Their brothers were only thirty one and were more mature than the Elrondionnath.

 

Ammie and Emmie had therefore decided to quit thinking of anything other than friendship and kinship with the ellyn and the change in the ellyth was felt immediately by the brothers. The ellyth were cordial, polite and treated them like brothers. Elladan and Elrohir had made a mistake and they knew it. What they didn’t know how to do was fix it.

 

“What are we going to do, Dan?” Elrohir asked, despondent.

 

“I’m not sure. We have made a mistake with them, that is for sure.” Elladan said, equally distraught.

 

“It was the prank. We should not have teased them.” Elrohir said decidedly.

 

“But we play that prank on everybody!” Elladan exclaimed.

 

“But they aren’t _everybody,_ are they? We shouldn’t have treated them like they were.” Elrohir said with regret.

 

“What will we do? I have no idea how to court an ellith. I don’t even know what it is that caused our sister to accept the suit of Estel! He was ever with us when we played our games. But he somehow got our sister to take him seriously as a suitor.” Elladan said doubtfully, as he realized both he and his brother were woefully inadequate to the task before them.

 

“We have plenty of time, Dan! We have the best access to them. Should we not simply get to know them? Let things take their course?” Elrohir asked, deciding they should just take things slow with the ellyth they hoped to woo one day.

 

“That might be the more prudent course of action. I know Estel probably laid it on thick, but he also didn’t have the benefit of a lot of time with our sister.” Elladan said thoughtfully.

 

“That is what we will do. They are treating us like brothers. So we shall act like brothers for the present. We will talk to them and we will be helpful when they need us to be.” Elrohir said.

 

“I like this plan, Roh! I think it is a fine plan, indeed! Elladan exclaimed approvingly.

 

***********************

 

Ammie and Emmie noticed a marked difference in the Elrondionnath behavior and decided they liked them much better for the change. They had not changed their minds regarding the ellyn, but discovered they liked them much better than before.

 

The brothers, for their part were enjoying the opportunity in getting to know the ones they intended to wed one day. Elladan had felt strongly pulled to Ammie and spent most of his time getting to know her. He especially loved watching her at her carving. Her works seemed to come to life and he could never understand how it was that she seemed to see the image before she even started to work on it.

 

“Do you usually know what you are going to carve before you start or does it take on a life of its own while you are working? Elladan asked curiously.

 

Ammie looked at him, impressed, for it was a very good question. “Both. Sometimes when I look at a piece of wood I can already see what it wants to be and I make it so. Other times I begin what I think it should be and it decides it wants to be something else and I direct my hand accordingly.” she said.

 

“Does it speak to you?” he asked, and at her odd look he elaborated, “I know you have a sensitivity to the woods here. I am wondering if there is yet an echo of that in the wood that no longer lives and takes nourishment from the land.” he said and was pleased at her approving look.

 

“That is very good, Elladan!” Ammies exclaimed softly, “Yes! An echo is a good choice of words. For it does retain an imprint of what it once was when it yet lived. And trees are different to other life in the forest due to their long years. They remember!” she paused and said with a smile, “Some loved the birds that would nest within their branches, while others took it as their personal responsibility to shelter the hibernating animals during their long winter nap. One couldn’t rid itself of its annoyance at one particular elk that would rub his antlers against its bark every year, but then missed him when he was gone, so of course I carved the image of the animal into what remained of its wood.” Ammie concluded with a laugh.

 

Ellandan listened to her, absolutely enchanted as her words conjured up images so vivid it was as if he saw the trees and the wildlife that existed with and around them. He felt like she had given him a gift. It was so intense he felt tears start to his eyes and looked down, ashamed. He felt her hand upon him and he looked up hesitantly and saw the concerned look in her eyes.

 

“Please forgive me, my lady. Your descriptions are so detailed and clear it is almost like I can still see the trees during their lives. I am reminded of our trees in the Valley of Imladris before it faded from memory.” he said his voice breaking on the last words.

 

Ammie was dismayed at the pain she felt from him. _Oh this poor ellon!_ She began to wonder if he and his brother engaged in so much foolery to cover their pain. She knew he’d long been sundered from his parents. She also knew it was recently, as counted by the eldar, that he’d also lost his beloved sister beyond the circles of the world. A separation he was unlikely to find comfort from in Aman.

 

She sat and put her arms around him and he allowed it, needing the comfort more than he needed to keep his dignity. She could feel him silently weeping and her heart ached for him. She also knew she could offer him no words of comfort, so she offered him the only thing she could, a safe place where he could be himself and give in to his grief if that was what he needed.

 

*********************

 

Emmie was walking through the Halls when she heard grumbling and cursing coming from one of the chambers in the Healing Halls. Following the sounds she recognized Elrohir’s voice and wondered what he was up to. She entered and wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Somehow he’d managed to cut himself deeply on the back of his calf and was having problems reaching it to properly care for it. She could see he’d already lost a lot of blood and she needed to act swiftly.

 

Entering, she came to his side and pushed his hand away, ignoring his protests. Laying her hands upon the cut she poured the healing power from within herself into his injury. In moments it was completely healed and the light headedness Elrohir was suffering was also gone, as though the lost blood had been replaced.

 

He looked at her in amazement and asked, “How?”

 

But Emmie wasn’t interested in his question, “How in Ennor did you manage to almost kill yourself, if I may be so bold as to ask?” she asked, fuming.

 

He looked at her in amazement and said, “Twas an accident. I had hung my sword up, as I usually do, and either the strap broke or the peg snapped as I was changing and the blade sliced through my calf as it fell. Though I can't precisely say how it came loose from the scabbard. A million in one happenstance, I’m sure.” he said, and at her doubtful look, exclaimed, “I am a warrior, my lady! I can assure you I am very much capable of caring for my weapons and gear. I am telling you it was a million to one accident!”

 

“Why did you not seek aid? That cut could have cost you your life!” she exclaimed in her turn, still angry he seemed so unconcerned for his own welfare.

 

“I’m sorry my lady. I assure you I will show more care in the future.” Elrohir said, and then “But I do wish to thank you for your assistance. Even with help I expect I would have been all but hobbled for at least the next few days. You have saved me that humiliation.” he grinned engagingly at her.

 

Emmie wasn’t the least bit mollified and stood staring at him with a vexed look upon her face, her fists on her hips. But she saw that badgering him would accomplish nothing. Not even in making her feel better, so she simply spun on her heel and left him looking after her in surprised bewilderment.

 

Later on the sisters met for one of their walks in the forest to gather what wood might suit their carving purposes. They spoke no word aloud, but that didn’t mean they had nothing to say to one another.

 

Ammie: _I saw Elladan today. He watched me carving and asked me how I get my inspiration. When I explained it seemed to open a dam of hurt within him and ended with him weeping in my arms. I think these ellyn have much pain they keep buried, sister._

 

Emmie: _That would greatly explain their tomfoolery. I also saw Elrohir. He’d suffered an accident and sister, he very nearly bled out without even seeking aid!_

 

Ammie: _Did you heal him?_

 

Emmie met her sister’s eyes and saw the fear there. She looked down before answering.

 

Emmie: _Yes. What could I do? I do not jest when I say his life was in danger._

 

Emmie heard her sister blow a breath of air.

 

Ammie: _I understand, sister. And of course you could do nothing less. Though it may be that they will seek to know more about us. I would prefer they not know more._

 

Emmie: _Aye. I agree with you, sister. I also do not wish to reveal more either._

 

They finished their errand and had the pieces they wished to work with and made their way back to the Halls.

 

Unbeknownst to the sisters, Elladan and Elrohir had been observing them.

 

Elladan: _You saw what I saw, did you not?_

 

Elrohir: _Aye! They mindspeak as we do._

 

Elladan: _And you say Emmie healed you. And it was a serious wound? She’s more powerful than adar?_

 

Elrohir: _Aye, I didn’t hit an artery, but it was near enough that I was close to bleeding out. I’m surprised you didn’t feel my distress, brother._

 

Elladan: _Of course I felt your distress. I came to you, did I not? But if not for her I believe I would have been too late and I would have found your_ _fëa_ _fled from your body. I do not think I could have born such a blow, my brother._

 

Elrohir met his brother’s eyes in understanding. They had both suffered many blows over the years. Though they would never admit it, they were sensitive ellyn and the pain of loss had hit them severely over the yeni of their lives. None so grievous as the loss of their sister.

 

Suddenly Elladan grinned, as a thought struck him.

 

Elladan: _You know, if these twins can mind-speak, those young ones may not be as quiet as we think they are._

 

Elrohir: _Ah-ha! I had not thought it, but they could very well be quite the chatty young fellows. I wonder if they have us and everyone else fooled._

 

Elladan: _Nay, brother. They make chat, but they still don’t engage in foolery. I’m afraid they are what they seem._

 

Elrohir: _I think you are correct, brother. I need to stop viewing others through the lens of our own life. We may be an aberration._

 

Elladan: _Though not as much of one as we thought_ _?_

 

Elrohir: _What do you mean by that, brother._

 

Elladan: _Well, we were once the only twins in Ennor. Now there are three pairs of us._

 

Elrohir: _Indeed._

 

********************

 

It had been ten years since that last elves in Ennor had made their way to Eryn Lasgalen and the kin of King Thranduil had settled in nicely. The forest, formerly called Mirkwood, was Mirkwood no more and had regained its health and vitality. The Eldar that lived there were happy and content as they believed this is how Eru had intended for them to live.

 

Ammie and Emmie had been getting to know the brothers and found they liked them for the most part. They also felt their hearts warming towards them once again, as the brothers had never tried to make them the butts of their silly jests again. They still hesitated on taking them seriously because one thing the brothers shared were their misadventures with their elder brother Legolas. Secretly, the sisters were appalled, though they would speak of it now and again as they liked to hear of their older brother. It was frustrating to the brothers because every time they thought they were making progress, the sisters would be aloft again. Still pleasant. Still courteous. Always friendly. But they could never get any closer to them.

 

Celeborn, aghast at how thick his grandsons were, finally decided to intervene. To accomplish this he’d asked his daerions to accompany him on a walk into the forest to check out a fishing spot he’d found. They ellyn eagerly agreed.

 

So it was the three were sitting quietly with their lines in the pond, when Celeborn decided to go for broke.

 

“I’ve noticed you haven’t made much progress with the King’s daughters over the years.” Celeborn began, mildly.

 

“Are we so obvious?” Elladan asked, somewhat dismayed and wondering who else might have noticed their attentions.

 

“I would hate to think we are the laughing stock of the Halls, daeradar!” Elrohir said in horror.

 

“Nay, don’t think on it. Nobody that I can tell disapproves of your attentions. Not even the ladies, themselves, though they seem unwilling to commit to you.” Celeborn replied calmly.

 

“If they don’t disapprove, neither do they seem to approve, daeradar.” Elladan said gloomily.

 

“Yes and I believe it is entirely your own fault, my beloved grandsons. How do you think to convince them you will make them good husbands when all you seem to talk about is your misspent youth. You are entirely engaging ellyn, but sometimes you seem to hold on to the things of youth that just don’t apply anymore. It is one thing to share a memory and another to make it sound as though you would wish it to be a way of life.” Celeborn explained, he hoped in a way that would penetrate their thick skulls.

 

“You want us to be something we are not?” Elrohir asked suspiciously.

 

“Nay, don’t look upon it in that way. Do you think I’ve always been as I am now? There just comes a time when other things become more important. And if you wish to wed, then you need to show these ellyth that you can be trusted with not only their safety, but the safety of your future children.” Celeborn said earnestly, and then “You have no idea how much I wish to see you both wed and if these ellyth are the ones for you then I would dearly wish for you to win them. You need to show them that _they_ are the important ones in your life. Not some memory of foolery you engaged in with Estel or Legolas. Neither of those are here. These ellyth are.” Celeborn said, hoping he’d made his point.

 

“I think I see what you are saying. Though I think a part of us will always remain the same. I suppose they will either like us or they will not.” Elladan said softly.

 

“I’m not saying you should change. Pretending to be something you are not would make you false and I would not have that. It is no way to live. You are both worthwhile as you are. You just need to focus. When you were warriors you had no problems in focusing, else you would not be alive right now. Use that same energy and focus on these ladies. I know you can do it.” Celeborn said warmly.

 

“We had thought to just be their friends.” Elrohir said uncertainly.

 

“That is a perfect way to go about it. But you must remember they are ellyth and not ellyn. They are not going to want to go drinking and engaging in foolery with you. They are not a replacement for Legolas and Estel. They are unique all on their own. Remember that and you’ll do fine.” Celeborn said sagely.

 

“We’ll try, daeradar.” They said in unison.

 

************************

 

Elladan and Elrohir had been at the Halls for twenty years and one day they epied King Thranduil escorting a group of dwarves out of the Great Gates. A few moments later he reappeared with a pleased look upon his face.

 

“Were those Dwarves?” Elladan breathed.

 

“I haven’t seen a Dwarf since the last Age!” Elrohir said in awe.

 

“Well, it is my hope that they’ll move into Emyn Duir. I just made that offer to them. They actually seemed receptive to the idea.” Thranduil beamed.

 

The brothers gaped at Thranduil as he continued on his way. They exchanged a stunned look.

 

“I think all the things told us about our Good King Thranduil have been grossly exaggerated, Brother!” Elladan exclaimed.

 

“Indeed, Brother! But that is all to our advantage, is it not?” Elrohir pointed out.

 

“Indeed, it is, Brother!” Elladan grinned back at his twin with a knowing twinkle, “Indeed, it is!”

 

“What are you two so pleased about?” Ammie asked, as she and Emmie approached them.

 

“Your adar has asked the dwarves of the grey mountains to move into the Greenwood in the Emyn Duir!” Elladan said in great excitement.

 

“Aye! Can you imagine it? Dwarves! Right here in the forest. Well, in the mountains, but still! They’ll be right here!” Elrohir said with glee.

 

Ammie and Emmie smiled for it seemed something the ellyn were greatly excited about. They were so beautiful when they weren’t weighted down with their melancholy.

 

“I think that would be nice. I’ve never met a dwarf before.” Ammie said approvingly.

 

“Yes, I know adar has been worried about them. He became concerned when they stopped coming here for trade. It is well that they move here where adar can protect them.” Emmie said shrewdly.

 

“Will he be their king and force them to swear fealty to him?” Elladan asked nervously and was surprised when the sisters burst into laughter.

 

“Has he forced you to swear fealty to him? Do you know of any who he has forced to swear service to him?” Emmie said with amusement.

 

“Ada yearns for the day when he can lay his crown aside and simply be Thranduil.” Ammie giggled.

 

“We know of what is said of our adar. Perhaps you should judge him by his actions rather than on the gossip you’ve heard.” quipped Emmie and she and her sister left the ellyn as they walked off giggling at the absurdity of the brothers words.

 

“We really need to work on how we speak to them.” Elrohir said.

 

“Indeed brother. They think us fools and we need to consider before we speak.” Elladan concurred.

 

“It certainly didn’t help our cause to besmirch their adar's name right to their faces.” Elrohir said, feeling dreadful.

 

“We’ve been here twenty years, Roh. When has their adar been anything but generous to us.” Elladan said.

 

“Come, Dan! We must find a way to make amends!” Elrohir said.

 

************************

 

Ammie and Emmie were in their workroom and they were both restless and unable to concentrate on their carving. This was frustrating as it was the one thing they could both count on to relax and calm them. Their restlessness no doubt stemmed from the fact their parents had just brought forth another set of twins, in the little persons of their baby brother and sister, Fandir and Feniel. This, in turn, brought forth a longing in the sisters they weren’t prepared for. Finally Ammie threw down her tools and sighed.

 

“Why is it every time I think those ellyn have settled they say or do something that just makes me know this will never work?” she said in irritation.

 

“They are damaged, sister. For a long time now. I think it started with the loss of their naneth.” Emmie said sadly.

 

“Aye, I know it. They certainly behaved recklessly when she sailed. I know that our nephew had to sail, yet our brother never reacted so.” Ammie said.

 

“Not just our nephew. They sent all their ellyth away. I wonder that Galion has never sailed. His wife, daughter and grandchildren are all in Aman.” Emmie said.

 

“The same could be said for Adar. But I believe he has stayed for a purpose. This is his home, but he knows he must leave it one day.” Ammie said.

 

“Eru has a purpose for adar and naneth. That is why they stay. But I don’t understand why the brothers have not sailed. Their parents are in Aman. Why not sail and be reunited with them?” Emmie said.

 

“Do you think a part of them wishes to fade? I believe they stayed for their sister’s sake. But now that she is gone they no longer have a love for life.” Ammie said.

 

“I would say yes, most definitely, especially as they first arrived to us. But they seemed to have changed since then. But there still seems to be a part of them that expects a hurt. As though every time they open themselves up to life and hope their fëar takes another blow.” Emmie said sadly.

 

“Aye, I have come to believe that all their bravado and foolery is self-defense. A ruse to protect themselves. I think at their core they are sensitive ellyn and the hurts they’ve received are felt more keenly.” Ammie said shrewdly.

 

“Perhaps we should try and help them find joy in this life once again?” Emmie said thoughtfully.

 

“I would love to, sister. Except every time we try they revert to naughty elflings.” Ammie said in exasperation.

 

“Mayhap we need to exercise patience with them.” Emmie said.

 

“Or mayhap we need to give them a reason to leave their folly behind.” Ammie said astutely.

 

“Yes, sister, I see what you are saying. I think we must give them some encouragement.” Emmie said approvingly.

 

**********************

 

It was a few years after the Dwarves of the Grey Mountains had relocated to the Emyn Duir that Elladan and Elrohir approached Thranduil and requested permission to court his daughters. The ellyn couldn’t recall ever being so fearful in their lives. They’d rather face a room full of yrch with naught but their bare hands than the spectre of approaching the Elven King!

 

Thranduil, for his part, only played with them a short time. Any more would’ve been cruel, for they were fairly shaking in their boots! Really, Thranduil thought incredulously, the ellyn had over three thousand years! He was sure the Galadhrim who approached his son for the hands of his granddaughters were not so fearful! Besides, he had grown fond of the ellyn over the years and knew they were good ones. His daughters had good heads on their shoulders and wouldn't have given them the time of day if they were the wrong sorts. Besides, his Glori had said this was going to happen.

 

And their courting had seemed to so smoothly until a prank war was sparked between the Elrondionnath and the Siblings, that is Thranduil’s wife, Glori and her brother Thúl. Having no idea of the true nature of the Siblings, the brothers eagerly sought to gain the upper hand with their pranks, though they really weren’t that imaginative. For they seemed to rely on different versions of the same prank, over and over again! The Siblings, on the other hand, were very imaginative!

 

This went on for decades and the Siblings eventually grew bored with it and had tried to halt it by declaring the brothers the victors and hoping this would put an end to the foolery. This hope was short lived. And though the siblings would only respond once for about every five to ten pranks the brothers would spring on them, their consequences grew proportionally each time. Even turning the brothers blue by putting dye in their favorite swimming pond hadn't deterred them though they had to escort their ellyth to the Ethuil Feast as bright blue ellyn. The collateral damage on that had been Fenni and Fandi also being dyed blue, though Thranduil had remedied that, himself.

 

This came to a head when the Siblings had rigged the bathing pools in the brothers chambers with washing soap and the natural jets of the bathing pools had done the rest. Their chambers quickly filled with suds and as the brothers sought to escape the building wall of thick soap suds they inadvertently allowed the suds to escape their chambers and the suds quickly spread through the corridor and out onto the walkway only to begin spilling down below into the Great Hall and Throne-room. It was a huge mess and took over a week to sort even with an army of people trying to gain the upper hand in cleaning it up. Though, one could say the Halls had never gleamed so, after it was tidied up!

 

Thranduil, however, was not amused and had had enough! He went to his daughters to plead with them to use their influence on the brothers.

 

“My Dearest Daughters, tell me I am mistaken when I suggest that the reason you are postponing your binding is because your beloveds are behaving like a pair of elfings over this prank-war?” Thranduil began softly, for it had been over a century since they had began courting the brothers and had yet to consent to a betrothal. He yearned for grandchildren like any adar would and had wondered at the hesitation of his daughters and knew they were not the kind to cruelly dally with the hearts of the brothers.

 

“No Adar, you are not mistaken!” Ammie quietly replied.

 

“We do not understand them at all, Adar! Are all ellyn like this? For we had thought that if we gave them encouragement they would wish to cease their foolery.” Emmie exclaimed in distress.

 

“Tam and Cam aren’t like this! I doubt they would act thusly if they showed an interest in ellyth.” Ammie stated bluntly.

 

“Tam and Cam aren’t like anybody!” declared Thranduil, rejecting any such comparison. Though, the image of Lassion briefly flashed in his mind. _hmmm._

 

“Why would they keep this up? Nana and Uncle have tried to stop it, so we can’t even blame them for responding when those silly ellyn _will_ keep it up!” Ammie, herself becoming agitated.

 

“It is almost as if they are sabotaging our courtship. Like they fear binding with us and have sought this charade as a means to force us to reject them!” Emmie said perceptively.

 

“Would you consider giving them up if they refuse to…. grow up?” Thranduil inquired.

 

They both looked down miserably, unable to reply, for they knew these two were their Ones.

 

Understanding all too well, Thranduil tried again, “Would you consider telling them you’ll give them up if they don’t grow up and act like the proper ellyns you expect them to be as your husbands?” Thranduil proposed.

 

Taking a deep breath Ammie said, “You want us to threaten to end our courtship if they refuse to cease this ridiculous prank-war, is that correct Adar?”

 

“You want us to trick them?” Emmie asked scandalized.

 

Thranduil looked uncomfortable for a moment before asking earnestly, “Nay, not trick! Present them with an ultimatum! Besides, do you have a better idea? Because I’m willing to entertain anything you might suggest to end this. Your Naneth and Uncle have tried and I’m only surprised they haven’t lost patience and sent them to the top of Caradhras, to be quite honest.”

 

The sisters shared a glance for a long moment. Thranduil had long known all his children could mind-speak. They then looked at their father and said in unison, “We’ll do it, Adar.”

 

Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, my hearts!” he said, and then “I truly believe the thought of losing you precious treasures will wake them up. Then we will finally be planning your Binding Ceremony! You have no idea how much your Naneth wants to plan a proper one. Ours was a little, eh, unusual, if truth be told.” and he held out his arms to them and they readily indulged their beloved adar with their hugs and cheek kisses. And as always, this was reward enough for their adar.

 

*************************

 

Ammie and Emmie went to speak to their beloveds and laid it out succinctly and to the point. Unless they cease their foolish insistence on playing at a game their naneth and uncle had grown tired of, they would end their courtship until the brothers decided they would rather spend their time with them instead of cooking up schemes to play on others as a form of entertainment.

 

As the sisters left, not even wishing to hear a word from the brothers, for as they said, they wanted them to think over what they had said, the brothers found themselves in a most unenviable position.

 

“We have pushed them too far, brother!” Elladan said in dismay.

 

“I don’t know what we were thinking, Dan! And I can’t say they are far wrong. Why persist in a game on their naneth and uncle, for Eru’s sake?!!” Elrohir said.

 

“Do you think we have ruined the hope for our own happiness, Roh?” Elladan said sadly.

 

“Nay, they would not have given us the choice to halt our activities. They would have simply ended our suit with no hope of reprieve.” Elrohir said firmly, though doubt clouded his heart.

 

“We must make this right, Roh! Right now. I don’t need to think on it. I would like as fade should I lose my Ammie!” Elladan said fretfully.

 

“Aye, you are right and I feel the same about my Emmie. We are lucky we found them and we are lucky they have been so indulgent with us. Most would have turned their face from us long since.” Elrohir exclaimed mournfully.

 

“Let us do this, then!” Elladan declared and pulled his brother after him to first approach the Siblings to apologize and end the prank war.

 

They then approached their beloveds and declared their undying devotion and asked for their hands. The daughters of Thranduil shyly accepted and the brothers were elated. They then went to declare their intentions and request the blessings and permission of their adar. Thranduil was relieved that harmony would once again reign in his Halls and graciously bestowed his blessings and permission and a Betrothal was held within the next fortnight.

 

A year later both couples shared their Binding Ceremony and as Thranduil presented them as bond-mates before Eru, forever and ever, the wood elves cheered and applauded and made merry as only wood elves can merry make! Though the dwarves of Emyn Duir, who were invited to the binding ceremony, gave them a good run for their money!

 

**************************

 

Ammie lay in her husbands arms and giggled as he processed everything they had shared. For in their bonding there was a meeting and melding of minds like Elladan had never experienced before.

 

“Eru! They’re Ainur? All of them? And we were playing pranks on them?” Elladan groaned.

 

“Aye, husband. I believe adar was fearful they would lose their patience with you and your brother.” Ammie said humorously.

 

“Why? What would they do in their impatience?” Elladan asked, knowing the nature of such beings.

 

“Well, they could have sent you aboard Vingilótë!” Ammie said humorously.

 

“That’s no threat, surely. Wouldn’t they know we would have welcomed that?” Elladan asked, curiously.

 

“Well, what about to the top of Caradhras?” Ammie asked impishly.

 

“That would have been a most egregious threat.” Elladan stated, shivering with just the thought of it.

 

“Well, I am grateful you and your brother thought the loss of us was enough of an egregious threat to cease your foolery.” Ammie said, serious for a moment, for she wouldn’t give this up for anything.

 

“Aye, I now can’t believe we behaved so recklessly for so very long. It seems to be a fault with us both. Had we behaved as we should we would already have had children and we would be lying here right now planning their Century Celebration.” he said sorrowfully.

 

“Fear not, my husband. All those things shall come to pass.” Ammie said snuggling closer into her husband’s arms.

 

*********************

 

Likewise, Emmie and Elrohir were basking in the glow of their union and Elrohir was also processing all he learned of his parents-in-honor.

 

“That certainly explains _so_ much!” he chuckled.

 

“Ammie and I thought for sure you and your brother were trying to get us to cease our courtship with you both. I see we were not far off.” Emmie said, chidingly.

 

“I don’t think we did it consciously, my love. Perhaps there was something within us that didn’t believe we deserved happiness. I’m glad you and your sister put a stop to it. I’m not sure we could have done it on our own.” Elrohir sighed, basking in his newfound bliss.

 

“And now you know you were pranking ainu that might have sent you to your andaeradar!” Emmie exclaimed.

 

“That would have been a poor threat to use against us.” Elrohir flatley said, and at his wife’s questioning look, exclaimed, “Oh come on! Its Vingilótë! Forget meeting the great Mariner Eärendil, which would be awesome, but to threaten us with a ride on Vingilótë? We would have begged to be sent there!” he said chuckling, and then tried to wriggle away as his wife found that he was ticklish.

 

**********************

 

There came an evening when Thranduil found himself alone with his sons-in-honor in their family rooms and the conversation had somehow turned to the histories of Ennor, especially those concerning their people. Thranduil shared his memories of his cousin Lúthien. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance and looked at their father-in-honor in earnest. Thranduil understood immediately what their concern was.

 

“I felt it when her spirit left the circles of the world. I was devastated because I knew I would never see her again in Ennor nor in Aman. I want you both to know that you will see your sister again. I know this now. There will come a time when the story of this world will end and we will all go beyond the circles of the world. When that time comes we will be reunited with those who passed before us. You will see both your sister and your brother Estel. I will see my cousin. Your father will see his brother. Please have no fear on this matter, though we will all have a goodly wait until that time comes. But come it will. I promise you.” Thranduil stated firmly.

 

“Thank you, Adar-Thranduil. I don’t think you will ever know how much that means to us.” Elrohir said.

 

“Oh course I know. It has only been recently that I knew this myself. I have gone all these years as you have. I was devastated at the loss of my cousin and friend. My naneth died when I was but a few months old. She was as a mother-figure to me. She was someone who took care of me from the time I was a baby, she played with me and loved me my entire life. She was the most important person in my life besides my adar.” Thranduil said softly.

 

“There are a lot of sorrowful stories among our people. It is nice to think of them united somewhere, or that we will be reunited with those we lost through a choice they made for love.” Elladan said thoughtfully.

 

“Aye think of Amroth and Nimrodel. She would never wed him because he was sindar and she a silvan who disapproved of his sindar ways. And then she was lost in the white mountains while he drowned in the Belegaer.” Elrohir stopped, horrified because his adar-in-honor was laughing softly.

 

Elladan was askance, “Adar-Thranduil! How can you laugh at such a sorrowful tale?”

 

“Because not one word of that is true. I knew Amroth. I knew him as far back as Doriath. His adar and my adar were gwadors in Menegroth. When I saw Amroth in Lorinand I can tell you he was most definitely bonded to his Nimrodel and they had been wed for quite a while.” Then Thranduil sighed, “It was after Dagorlad when he’d lost his adar. It was devastating to him. He didn’t want to become king and knew his people sought him to force him to take the crown. I helped them get away. I was the one who spread the tale that they were lost to us and had perished. They have been safely in Aman for over three millennia. Hopefully reunited with Amdir!” Thranduil concluded with a smile.

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a glance and looked back to their adar-in-honor. “Is there any other Lore we’ve been taught since our childhood that is a big fat lie, Adar-Thranduil?” Elladan asked blithely.

 

“Not that I can think of off the top of my head. But you never know. I’ve been around for a long time!” Thranduil smirked.

 

***************************

 

When Ammie and Emmie broke the news that they were expecting it was the sign their parents had been waiting several Yeni for. It didn’t take long for them to gather themselves and make their way to the Havens in Mithlond. And so it was they, the last of the Eldar, left Ennor forever and made their way to Aman.

 

Ammie and Elladan would have all their children in Aman and they were three sons and one daughter. They were Ellion and his twin sister Elwen, and also Cenedrildir and his identical twin brother Cenedrilon.

 

Emmie and Elrohir would also bring forth all their children in Amon and they also had four children and they were three daughters and one son. They were Elliel and her twin brother Elchil, and also Calithiel and her identical twin sister Ithilien.

 

Ammie and Elladan made their home in a place they called the Meren Glír and they lived less than a dozen paces from their siblings, Emmie and Elrohir. Thranduil had been persuaded to take up the crown again, though it really was mostly ceremonial in that place they called the Meren Taur. And all their family was there with them and they lived there in joy and contentment, just waiting for the day when their own children would find their bond-mates…….and move out!

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad ** Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Elfling - Young elf (child) ** Eldar - Elven Race  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King ** Bereth - Queen ** Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son ** Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson ** Daeriel nin - My granddaughter  
> Ionnig - My son ** Sellig - My daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ennor - Middle Earth (also called Arda in Quenyan)  
> Daro - Stop ** Tolo - Come  
> Le Hannon - Thank You  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Reverie - Rest (elven sleep)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daeradar - Grandfather ** Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather ** Andaernaneth - Great grandmother  
> Meren Taur - Joyous Wood (renamed Forest of Oromë)  
> Meren Glír - Joyous Song (Glade in the midst of Meren Taur)


End file.
